


tell me why you're losing your direction

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 1 : Dirty Talk





	tell me why you're losing your direction

The thing about being second best is that it’s not really all that bad, so you don’t notice how much it grates on you. Or at least, that’s how it was for Jackson. A brilliant doctor in his own right, simply wanting to help and heal people, and always following the amazing Abigail Griffin. Not that he minded, or at least he didn’t think he minded. She really was great, so it was easy for him to obey her, and he didn’t mind being given the less glamorous tasks.

Which is why he didn’t object when he was essentially told to babysit the King of Azgeda, Abby pleading with him to keep Roan occupied while she worked on saving the world. He was working on it too, of course, but… Well, the second best doctor in the room isn’t going to be the one having a breakthrough, now is he? So Jackson had been happy enough to herd Roan around and away from Abby and her work.

Which is how Jackson ended up spending quite so much time with Roan, and how Roan ended up paying so much attention to Jackson. Attention Jackson was so unused to; little things like calling him “Eric”, greeting him in the morning, asking about him rather than just the work he was doing. Jackson was okay with all of that, in fact he found himself quite enjoying it. He liked how distracting his first name was when Roan would say it, the genuine concern in Roan’s voice when he would ask after Jackson’s health, the way Roan would ask him questions before Abby…

The lingering touches, like right now as Jackson is trying to focus on the latest projections Abby has asked him to run. Just a simple hand on his shoulder as Roan leans next to him to look at the screen.

“Remember last night?” Roan’s voice rumbles, pitched low and quiet, barely breathing the words next to Jackson’s ear.

Oh God, of course no touch was so “simple” since he’d starting sleeping with Roan.

“How I-”

“Roan-” Jackson pleads for a moment, trying to cut Roan off. He knows this game, one of Roan’s favourites to play. He calls it the “torture Eric Jackson by making him sift through data with a rock hard erection” game. He’d even told Roan that last night, and the bastard had just laughed.

“Eric.” Jackson shudders at the sound of his name, at how Roan manages to make it sound so damn good. “Do you want me to go?”

He always asks. Always offers to leave before anything starts, and Jackson knows he should say yes. He should get back to work because the world is ending and Abby is trusting him and they need him focused and Roan’s thumb is lightly tracing the base of his neck and-

Fuck. It’s not like he’s going to save everyone anyway.

“No.” Jackson mumbles his response, and he can picture Roan’s little smirk in his mind’s eyes without needing to look at the man. He always plays the game, they both know it.

“Good.” Roan practically purrs in Jackson’s ear, nodding as if studying the stream of data with him, just in case anyone happens to look in on them. “As I was saying, remember how I fucked you last night? Got you ready and shaking for me, slow and steady, practically begging for my cock.”

“Yes, of course.” Jackson clears his throat slightly, trying to seem like he’s simply responding to a question about… whichever scenario he’s running. Nightblood, maybe? Not that it matters, he’s not paying it the slightest attention.

“That was fun.” Roan rumbles, and Jackson nods, pointing to something on the screen to keep up their ruse. “But I was thinking of something different today.”

“Oh?” Jackson asks, as if having a casual conversation that doesn’t involve how desperate he’d been the previous evening.

“There’s a supply closet just outside of the lab. I wonder if I got you in there, if I could finish you off before anyone started looking for us. I wonder if you could stay quiet enough that you wouldn’t draw attention.”

“I-I’m sure something can be arranged.” Jackson stammers. He’s not so bold as Roan, not quite as confident in his ability to keep his voice from being heard.

“You want to know how I’d do it?” Roan’s breath is hot on Jackson’s ear, and he’s pretty sure this whole situation is a large part of how Roan could get him off in a heartbeat. Jackson has to bite his lip to avoid making a fool of himself.

“Yeah.” Jackson nods, leaning more towards his screen in an effort to hide his growing erection. Not that anyone is likely to come by the lab and pay him any mind, or to notice even if they spared him a glance, but still.

Of course, that just causes Roan to lean over him more, the solid heat of his body against Jackson’s back a vivid reminder of last night. Of Jackson moaning into a pillow while Roan rocked into him, leaning over to confiscate the pillow because he loves hearing Jackson makes noise.

“As soon as I got you alone, I’d be on my knees. Just for you, Eric.” Jackson shifts in his seat uncomfortably, his name sounding positively filthy the way Roan says it. God he loves it, loves the way that Roan seems to like giving Jackson the individual attention he’d never realized he was craving. “I’d push you against a wall and get your pants down because we wouldn’t have a second to waste. It’d be hot and fast and messy, I’d take you into my mouth, right down to the base like you like. Maybe I’d get you close and then tease you, just for a minute, just long enough for you to wonder if I’m going to have to leave you like that-”

“Jackson, how’s that simulation going?” Abby doesn’t even glance over at him as she strides into the room, and Jackson draws in a sharp breath.

“Yeah, uhm, good, yeah.” Jackson bites his tongue to stop from stuttering too much.

“It would be good.” Roan rumbles in agreement, Jackson’s mind going through whiplash jumping between data and sex so rapidly. “It’d be so good I’d finish you off and swallow every last drop of your cum, and no one would know. Except you and me, every time we pass the supply closet, you would have to think of my mouth on your dick and I’d get remember how damn good you taste.”

“What was that?” Abby inquires, looking over for the first time, and Roan straightens, dropping his hand from Jackson’s shoulder.

“Just letting my guide here know I’ll be going for a walk. You guys don’t need me.” Roan responds to Abby so calmly, and Jackson is more than a little jealous of his composure. Abby accepts the explanation simply with a nod before taking her seat at a screen across the room. Almost immediately she starts to frown, an expression Jackson is well familiar with, one which says she at the very least is studying the data.

Roan shoots Jackson a wink as he turns and strides from the room, and Eric remains still in his seat for a moment before standing abruptly.

“I should make sure the security drones are down. Failsafes and all that, you know.”

Abby absently waves a hand in his direction, never even glancing over, and Jackson takes off. In a few seconds he makes it to the supply closet, and a few more have him choking back moans. Maybe being the second best doctor, the one who won’t save the world, isn’t so bad after all….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying much on my smutember works, but feel free to find me on [tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
